Lonely Dreams
by lassenri
Summary: Harry is scared, both mentally and physically thanks to his uncle. Why dos every one at Hogwarts treat him like a dog? What about his hair? Warning: Attempt suicide, Bullying and Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own harry potter.**

CHAPTER 1: Rescue

Harry shuffled back further into the cupboard and covered his face as his long hair tangled around his feet. Yelling and thrashing echoed through the door, filling the small male with fear and hope as another yelp was herd from Aunt Petunia.

"Where is he?" Came the low grumble of the stranger.

_I'm here! I'm right here!_ Harry thought, tears falling down his face. If he wasn't found, he would get in trouble again and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Loud foot steps echoed closer to Harry's door and the small boy lifted his face in hope and despair. The door creaked open and light filled the damp room, hurting Harry's eyes and making him flinch back, curling into a ball while hiding his face in the old rag he wore.

"Harry?" Came a deep voice as a large man knelt in closer, reaching out a large arm towards the boy. Harry's large green eyes widened blinked before the boy straightened his back and held out his dirty hand.

"Are... you ta...taking me away?" Harry's voice was weak and the giant had to lean in to hear him.

"Ai. Ill be takin' you to ya new school. Sound fun?" The giant smiled kindly, kinder than any Harry had ever seen before and opened his arms in a welcoming manner. Harry nodded slowly before creeping forward and snuggling into the giants chest. He didn't know the man, didn't now many people at all really, but he gave off a warm feeling and Harry trusted him.

"Now you look here! That BOY is in OUR care and he is NOT LEAVING!" Vernon was red and sweaty, his fat face scrunched in a stretched growl.

"No, I AM takin' little Harry here. Now if you'll excuse me..." The giant picked up Harry gently and began to make his way to the door, pushing past Vernon like he was a doll on the floor and slamming the door behind him.

Slowly he made his way to a small motorbike before plonking himself onto the machine, making it creak slightly under the weight. Harry's grip on the giant tightened and he closed his eyes. He'd never been past the front door of his Aunt and Uncle's home and he felt very out of place doing so. The child herd a low grumbling before a cold breeze picked up his hair and made his legs tingle. Something in the boy's stomach churned and he opened his eyes, regretting it instantly as the motorbike the giant was riding had no solid ground beneath it, no ground at all in fact, rather the darkness of the night sky and cool grey clouds.

"Y'all right?" The giant hummed earning a small nod in return. "You can go to sleep If ya want. We got a bit of a way to go"

Harry nodded again slowly before closing his eyes. "Mister? Whats your name?" The boy yawned and snuggled closer to the giants chest.

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid"

o0oHARRYo0oPOTTERo0o

When Harry fell asleep on Hagrid, he didn't awake again until they were at the second volt at Gringots and when he did finally open his eyes it was to find himself in cloths that normal people where, bandaides on his cuts, hands clean, and legs bandaged. The boy gasped slightly, earning himself a worried stair from Hagrid.

"W...where are we...?" Harry looked up and down, now realizing he was seated in a strange mine cart with seats.

"Don't you worry Harry. Just getting some materials and you some money"

"Money?"

"To get your school books." Hagrid chuckled at the confused boy before stepping into the cart and sitting, closely followed by a small, strange looking creature.

"How do we know what to get?" Harry yawned, stretching his back slightly. Hagrid smiled before dipping his hand into one of his large pockets, pulling out a small piece of paper. Harry recognized it instantly as the paper that got him in trouble and the piece of paper that made him hope.

"List on the bottom, have a look?" Hagrid knelt close to Harry, handing him the paper carefully from where the boy began to quietly read aloud.

**Ok, that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own harry potter.**

_**Sorry for the late update, school work and such. Hope you enjoy.**_

**CHAPTER 2:**

**New home, new Horrors**

To say that Harry was stressed would be an understatement. In his first week alone, he had been stalked, flirted with, semi kidnapped, bribed, surrounded, crowded and hated. One over-confident Gryffindor event went so far as to sneak into his bed one night.

The small boy had only wanted to make a friend, not become the schools 'adorable pet'.

-flashback-

_It all started on the train. Harry had been in his compartment by himself when a group a wizards and witches burst open the door and flooded in. Harry, terrified by the sudden act, leapt to the window and attempted to hide behind the thin red curtain residing there._

_"Hello?" Came a deep voice, as the curtain was opened away from the scared boy, revealing a bunch of curious eyes looking right at Harry. The boy squeaked slightly before falling to his knees, his long hair wrapping around his arms and legs an a black cacoon._

_"Oh, how CUTE!" A witch squealed, "We didn't mean to scare you! No we didn't, No we didn't" The girl putted, like she was talking to a dog, while picking up Harry and rubbing her cheek on his. The others in the group made chuckling and goggling noises before, together with Harry in their arms, they left the compartment and began running around the train and showing off the adorable new first year, all the while, said first year got increasingly distressed and upset._

_It was only when the group reached their 27th compartment that anyone did anything other than pet or hug Harry. His name was Draco, a rather tall and smartly dressed boy that held an air of superiority about him. The group had lifted Harry up and displayed him to the boy like some adorable puppy and began yelling about how cute the green eyed child was. Draco however, simply raised and eyebrow and turned away, resuming a conversation with the others who resided in the room. Harry's 'kidnappers' didn't appreciate the blondes lack of interest and resided to an extreme measure. Unbuttoning Harry's shirt and tying a piece of fabric around his neck before practically throwing the now crying boy at the Blonde._

_Draco looked at the pathetic boy now crying in his lap and sighed. He never really liked attention seekers and the group off attention seekers standing behind him had disturbed his peace and quiet._

_"Do you know who I am?" Draco growled as he rose to his feet, gently pushing Harry over to someone sitting next to him._

_"Are you Ok?" The person whispered, untying the fabric around Harry's neck and buttoning up his shirt. _

_"My name is Blaize", the boy, Blaize, smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"H...Harry..." Harry mumbles, tears still falling down his face. Blaize looked up at Draco and smiled at the way his friend calmly threatened the group of seniors. "Don't you worry Harry. Your safe now!"_

-end flashback-

Harry sighed as he walked down the hall towards potions. He had rather liked Blaise and Draco, they seemed nice enough but when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, for some reason, the two boys ignored Harry. A boy named Ron had taken the opportunity to befriend the school pet and enjoyed stalking the small boy. Hermione, a bookworm of a witch, seemed content with sitting near Harry and listening to him talk. Harry didn't mind Hermione. She was quiet and respectful, unlike many in Gryffindor, but still held an amazing confidence. Her and Ron, together with a few other students, loved crowding around Harry, asking him how he keeps his hair smooth, or his skin perfect and pale. The harassment only got worse when they remembered he was Harry POTTER. The beautiful boy who lived.

_He must be an angel, the reincarnation of a flower, a sacred being,_ Were only a few of the many things people though about him.

**Ok, done, this was just a little wiggle chapter so you can see how Hogwarts was to him. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, yay!**

Chapter 3:

First entry

"Tell me, what is the main ingredient in a classic draught of living death? Mr Potter" Snape stared at the long haired boy. Harry opened his mouth and mumbled slightly, looking down into his hands. The professor sighted. He didn't really hate the boy but he was too weak and quiet. Snape groaned when Hermione began to bombard the class with all suitable answers.

"Mr potter, come see me after dinner please." Snape received a slight nod in response before he dismissed his class, leaning back in his chair and sighing again.

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

Harry chewed happily on his dinner, his hair pulled back into a loose braid and his robes crinkled and messed by the days activities. The usual barrage of people trying to pat, feed or tie the boy up was hitting its climax and Harry did his best to ignore it. He looked over to the Slytherin table and sighed as Draco and Blaize continued to ignore him.

The boy stood and dusted himself off, only then noticing the large collar that had been slipped around his neck. He sighed and turned on his heels, leaving the Hall for the potions classroom.

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

Harry wiped away the tears that fell down his cheek as he sat by his bed. The large window showing off the night sky with a glossy shine.

_whats wrong?_

Harry snapped his head up and smiled at the familiar shadow sitting by him.

_Are you hurt?_

"I..."

_Tell me_

"I had hoped... this was going to be a new life but..."

_Is the attention that bad?_

"I'm not a dog" Harry sniffed, more tears falling from his eyes.

_A dog?_

"They push me, pat me, order me, try to train me, tie me up, set me free, lock me in rooms, feed me scraps. I... . I really am a freak..."

_revenge. I will give you revenge_

The shadow began to move, lifting away from the wall and becoming solid.

_Sleep little one. I'll take care of everything._

Harrys eyes began to droop and blur as he fell sideways and into the cold shadows arms.

_sleep._

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

"Harry! Harry!" Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the exited brown eyes of Ron.

"Harry! You'll never guess! The Great Hall was vandalised last night and the grand staircase has frozen! Students cant make it to there classes so schools cancelled for the day!"

**There we go. who is the shadow thing? hmm. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4: the letter

Harry looked up at Ron with wide eyes before bolting up.

"W...What?" He cried quietly.

Ron raised a red eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. "Class is cancelled because we cant get anywhere..."

"What about the portrait shortcuts? Surly we can use them?" Harry inquired, a small sense of dread raising in his chest.

"No can do. Our nearest shortcut is on floor seven but we need stairs to get their, Slytherins are trapped in the dungeons because there only staircase has walked off somewhere with their nearest shortcut being floor one, Hufflepuffs _Can_ het to a class but that's it. Ravenclaw can get to charms and Potions, the library too." Ron nodded to himself, smirking slightly at how 'well informed' he was.

"Oh" Harry looked down. 'not good, not good, not good, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no' he thought, his long hair covering his face and falling around his body.

"Come down when your ready, the house-elves brought food for us." Ron laughed, one foot already out the door. Harry simply nodded.

'I did it again... What am I going to do? What if someone...'

_You wish is fulfilled, little one._

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

"I apologise greatly for yesterdays inconvenience. The problem has been resolved and classes shall resume per the usual." Dumbledore's great voice echoed around the great hall before the old man re-joined his fellow teachers for breakfast.

Harry sighed slightly as the usual group hoarded around him as though nothing happened, but Harry's eyes noticed the bruises around several necks, abnormally long sleaves for the time of year and a few limps.

'at least no one's missing limbs this time' The boy thought as he pushed himself away from the table and left, not noticing the grey and brown eyes that followed him, sympathy filled in there orbs.

**oOoHARRYoOoPOTTERoOo**

Harry walked up to his dorm with heaviness in his chest. Potions was torture. Potion of soul, huh. All the girls and a fair few boys had practically smothered him for god knows how long and divination was no better. It has to be unprofessional to call students dolls and pretties.

He opened his curtains and moved to fall down only to stop mid thought and stare. On his bed, laying with a secret beauty, was a small bronze envelope. The boy slowly sat down reached out and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I cant be therewith you. I know that your feeling alone and I want to help. I hope that I can help but unfortunately only through these letters. I will look out for you, I promise. I can't tell you who I am, its against the rule, I can only watch from the background, but I want you to trust me. I'm right here._

_D.M_

'D.M? Who...' Harry looked down for the hundredth time that day only this time a small smile graced his lips.

'Ok, no name. I trust you. Who ever you are...'


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 5: servant and shadow

Harry munched happily on a piece of tart while Hermione read him a passage of her Atlas. The merry chatter of students bounced around the hall, filling the room with a bright feeling. All was well until a loud screech echoed off the bright walls, scaring Harry and making others jump slightly.

"I'M SICK OF THIS BULL***T! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU LOT! POTTER THIS! POTTER THAT! I DON'T SEE..." The young man paused here to jump off his seat and start stomping over to the now shaking Harry, only stopping when he had a fistful of his long raven hair. "...WHAT SO F***ING COOL ABOUT THIS... this... DOLL!"

The boy pulled on the black locks, making Harry fall backwards and onto the floor. Hermione yelled and Ron practically barked.

"I don't get it. Your nothing but a SPOILED LITTLE FU**** WHO DOES NOTHING BUT STEAL, FLIRT AND SEEK EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!" The boy threw Harrys head to the ground loudly, spitting on him before storming off. For one reason or another, no one helped poor Harry, who was now curled in a shaky ball. Instead they began to think. Was that true? Was Harry really so greedy? Is that why people crowd him? Perhaps he has cast spells on people so they follow him. Two boys however, standing side by side with identical worried expressions, where forbidden from helping and so merely watched on.

_Master..._

_'no, im fine. Please... . Don't do anything...'_

_I understand_

oOoHARRYPOTTERoOo

Harry cried slightly, the warm drops hitting the parchment and making the ink smudge slightly.

_Harry, I'm so sorry about Adam. He angers easily and over the smallest of things. He wasn't really angry at you, you just happened to be the subject of conversation at the time so please don't take it to heart._

_Did you know, when I was young my Farther would insult me 3 times a day. I would cry all the time but them I realized that was just how he showed he cared. He made sure I improved in his own way so Harry, Promise me that instead of crying you will smile and remember. Learn from the past and become better rather than letting the past rot you._

_That all for now Dearest Harry. Don't forget about the Fireweed for potions will you? D.M_

Harry smiled and nodded to himself, tears still falling from his green eyes. The boy leaped to his feet before pulling a small box from under his bed and placing the letter inside along with the many others.

"Goodnight" Came Rons cheery voice as the boy closed his curtains.

"goodnight"

oOoHARRYPOTTERoOo

"Please sir!" Harry cried, his hands shaking in desperation.

"Im sorry my boy. There is nothing to be done. The blood wards surrounding that house are of extreme importance. You can not be moved"

oOoHARRYPOTTERoOo

Harry felt cold fear grip him as he left the station. The first term ***(I live in Australia so its terms and semesters. I don't know the system in England)*** had been reasonably uneventful and unfortunately very fast and so here he was,watching his dreaded relatives park the car and make their way towards him. He didn't remember what happened next, only becoming aware when the front door was slammed and his things locked inside the cupboard. To the poor boys confusion, Vernon began to lead harry towards the back door.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" He grinned filling the boy with worry,"You know, After the giant took you away I had a lot of time... to think, and I realized I haven't been treating you correctly so from now on I'm going to treat you just the way you deserve"

Vernon pushed harry outside and Harry began to shake at his uncles expression. In a snap of movement Harry found himself on the ground with Dudley, who had suddenly appeared, ripping away his clothed and Vernon locking a collar around his neck before dragging him towards a small wooden kennel.

'Whats happening?!' Harry panicked.

_Master!_

'NO! Please... . Do nothing...

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own Harry Potter**

Chapter 6: Dog Days

_It was a hot summers day when Harry was out in the back garden, engrossed in his usual chore of weeding and planting. A small cricket was 'singing' not to far away which only added to the idea of heat. A small whimpering caught the child off guard, making him stop in his digging to look around. Harry dropped the spade before sneaking over to one of the large hedges._

_"Hello?" The boy whispered, pulling away branches and stems. A small pup was laying in the dirt, its skin sticking tightly to the underweight creature as it cried. With all the tenderness a tired six year old could muster, Harry brought the dog inside and hid him in his "room" before continuing on the days chores. That night, after dinner, Harry took his scraps and a small cap of milk that he stole from the fridge, and retired. The small pup was awake and watched the child with a scared wariness, at lest until he was placed into said child's lap and fed small pieces of food._

_Harry continued to do this for weeks, the pup remained thin and tired but was no longer at deaths door. The boy had a feeling that his uncle was suspicious of something and so would hide the dog, Soot - as Harry named him, in a small box during the day._

_One night, while Harry was feeding Soot a small piece of chicken he had found in the bin, Vernon slammed to door open and shone a bright light at the boy, his face turning a brilliant shade of purple._

_"You..."_

_Harry was petrified, never before had he seen that look of disgust and rage on his Uncles face._

_"We look after you, feed you the food on our table, let you enjoy the shelter of our roof, drink the water in OUR pipes and all we ask in return is for you to pull your weight and yet..." Vernon had walked towards Harry and was now holding the boy's hair in one hand and was glaring at the small dog, "You steal what is not yours and you bring VERMIN INTO OUR HOME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Here, the giant of a man, slammed his nephew's head into the wall and began to kick the boys ribs and face. Soot barked slightly, attempting to bite the big man around the ankle. _

_Vernon spun around and grabbed the small pup when and idea struck him. He dragged Harry into a sitting position before tying him up._

_"Dont worry Boy. I have the perfect punishment for you"_

_Harry was scared, truly scared. Not for him, he was used to beatings and punishments, but for the small puppy who was still struggling inside Vernon's large hand._

_The large man placed Soot on the floor in front of Harry, his foot weighting over a small tale as to stop the pup from moving. The monster leaned over to a box that Harry was never able to reach in order to look inside,reached inside and pulled out a small pickax. _

_"Tell me, Boy, last year on Dudley's Birthday, you failed to make what meal...?"_

_"...The... the cake sir"_

_"Very good. What is My favorite meal, Boy?"_

_"Steak..., steak with potato's and gravy... Roasted potato's. Rare steak..., sir." Harry was shaking now. Why was his uncle asking him these questions?_

_"Very good! Well, since your so cleaver, tell me, What art do Druid's practice?"_

_Harry knew this one as well! He read about it in a book he found. It was... was...the forbidden word. Vernon raised an eyebrow as a cruel smirk decorated his face._

_"Well? What is it, Boy?"_

_'Perhaps he will allow me to say it? But... No! I cant! But I have to!' Harry opened his mouth and tried to respond but no words came forth, the word was impossible to say in front of Vernon, his mind would not allow him._

_"You don't know it? What a shame." Vernon laughed as he slammed the ax down and began to slice - with lout whacks- the small pup who had stopped struggling. _

_"Oh well. I tell you what, Boy. Since you answered two correct, ill give you a reward!" The whale of a man reached a bloody hand down and picked up a small chunk of 'Soot' before grabbing Harry's face and shoving the meat into the boys mouth. Harry wanted to vomit. Teas filled his glazed eyed as blood leaked from his mouth and flowed down his chin._

_When Harry refused to swallow the pieces of dog, that kept being jammed into his mouth, Vernon would punch him in the stomach before forcing it down his throat._

Master

_Harry stopped crying and a slight madness numbed his brain._

Don't worry master. I'm right here! I'll keep you safe! I promise!

_That night, after Vernon left, Harry began to pat the floor. Anyone would assume him mad, and in reality he most likely was, but if they looked closer, they would have seen that his shadow had morphed into that of a dog_

_oOoHARRYPOTTERoOo_

Harry opened his eyes slowly and sneezed. His body had lost all of its reserves and he looked like a bad of skin and bone. His legs had gone stiff and his chest was red and sore however excitement rested in his eyes. The Dursley's where taking him for a drive. They would most likely abandon him in a forest or something in that likeness but at lest he would be able to _move. _Dudley stomped over to Harry's kennel and - without so much as a glance or word- grabbed the boys chains and dragged in to the car where, under the cover of Darkness, he was shoved into the small boot.

Harry remained silent as the car began to move. For a long time the car traveled. The moon was now at its highest point, houses gave way to trees and farms, farms gave way to wasteland and wasteland gave way to forest.

'So they are going to leave e in a forest. How sad I was able to guess.' Harry shook his head and was about to roll over when the car came to an abrupt stop. Vernon opened the boot and threw his nephew to the road, but instead of hopping back into the care and driving off - like Harry had thought he would - Vernon ties his chain to the back bumper first. A sinking feeling pitted itself in the boys stomach. The car started and began to move forward. Slow at first but sped quickly. Harry was sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him, His Hair whipping behind him in long waves.

_Master!_

Harry never managed to reply before he tripped, his body already becoming a bloody mess of gore.

_MASTER!_

A dark shadow encased the boy as the car came to a stop. Vernon walked to the boy who lay lifeless in the dirt and smirked. The whale cut the chain, kicked his Nephew one final time before he once again entered his car and drove off, Dudley and Petunia applauding his bravery and kindness.

Harry was numb. No thought entered his mind as his body continued to bleed.

_Master! I need you to tell me where to take you! I cant do anything if you dont thing! Please!_

Harry's eyes where dead and dry, empty from all angles.

_What do I do?! I need to get someone here! Someone..._

"Don't worry doggy...I deserve this. I couldn't protect you so its only fair ... Im just a freak... Even professor Snape knows that..." Harry was hardly audible but it was enough. His mind had filled for a millisecond. Snape, he needed to find Snape.


End file.
